Without You I´m Nothing
by darkita666
Summary: [Slash HxD] Luego de 3 años de haber salido de Hogwarts, Harry se reencuentra en su propia casa a Draco Malfoy... CAP 9 UP 25 FEB 07
1. Time and Feelings

Without you I´m Nothing  
  
Holap! aqui estoy denuevo... para los que ya leyeron la nota adjunta la ifnal del 2 capitulo de la secuela de un poco, esto ya no es novedad... para los demas... les cuento: Esta idea nacio cuando veia por novena vez mi DVD de Placebo (xDDD) en ese momento veía la parte de la canción Without You I´m Nothing... y derrepente, y luego de mucho tiempo sin verdadera inspiración, se me vino esto a la cabeza... espero les guste.... cuando termine este fic, publicaré su precuela llamado "Every You & Every Me"  
Darkita666  
  
Without you I´m Nothing  
  
Capitulo 1: "Time and Feelings"  
  
Hacia ya 3 años que había salido de Hogwarts, y aun, aun luego de tanto tiempo, no había podido olvidar es maldito incidente que le había dado un cambio radical a su ya desdichada vida, esa noche se lo había jugado el todo por el todo, sin importarle las consecuencias, un adolescente inmaduro, eso había sido al cometer tales actos...  
  
En 3 años había madurado bastante, ¿Quien no madura a causa del sufrimiento y de una opresión sin sentido que es llevada por años en el pecho?, ¿Quien no?- Se dijo suspirando entre pesada y soñadoramente, dos cosas casi tan contradictorias como su vida misma.  
  
Pero la verdad era que su vida se había divido en dos.  
  
Una persona era el Harry maduro de ahora, y el otro era el estupido adolescente que se había quedado en el pasado con la imagen de una persona inesperada, inadecuada...  
  
Abrió el cajón de la cómoda que tenia junto a su cama... Y luego de revolverlo hasta el fondo, encontró lo que buscaba... Una foto.  
  
No entendía para que la guardaba, se suponía que era basura, que era un estúpido error del pasado que lamentablemente no podía borrar, pero no por eso, tratar de olvidar...  
  
Se quedó viendo la fotografía, de pronto como si hubiera sido trasladado a otra dimensión, comenzó a ver o tal a vez a recordar una seria de imágenes: "Se veía así mismo caminando cerca del lago, de la mano de otro adolescente, de pronto el chico que andaba con él, lo tomó por la cintura, lo atrajo hacía si y lo besó tiernamente."  
  
Harry volvió abruptamente a la realidad. Las manos le tiritaban y en sus ojos las lágrimas pugnaban por salir...  
  
¡¡Como había podido confiar en Malfoy!!  
  
Observó con atención la foto, estaba abrazado a Draco y ambos sonreían... ¡¡BASURA!! no había sido nada más que basura... 6 meses de absoluta hipocresía por parte de Malfoy, 6 meses en los cuales se entregó en cuerpo y alma... 6 meses que creyó que fueron los mejores de su vida... 6 necios meses en los que creyó ser amado por primera vez.  
  
Tomó la fotografía y la rompió en mil pedacitos, decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire.  
  
Alegremente cerca de su casa, había una plaza, se dirigió a ella y sin mucha demora tomó asiento en uno de los bancas, cerró los ojos, y respiró el aire tranquilo de una apacible tarde de verano.  
  
De pronto abrió los ojos y creyó ver un par de ojos grises mirándolo, pestañeó, y los ojos ya no se encontraban...  
  
-Debo estar sugestionado por todo lo que he meditado- Pensó Harry.  
  
Camino a su casa trataba inútilmente de de convencerse de que sólo lo había imaginado esos ojos grises, pero una vez abierta la puerta de la posibilidad su mente se negaría rotundamente a cerrarla.  
  
Entró a la casa, y se dirigió a su habitación a botar los pedacitos de la fotografía, pero lo que encontró lo dejó estupefacto: la foto había sido reconstruida, y se notaba que con magia pues se veía como nueva.... Harry la volteo y lo que allí decía lo congeló:  
  
"Aun te amo, a pesar de lo que pienses, aun te amo, a pesar de lo que hice, aun te amo.... Nunca lo entenderás, o tal vez sí... Pero no hoy... No mañana, eso esta claro.... Pero todo lo que he hecho en esta vida lo he hecho por ti Harry... Por que la vida carece de sentido sin ti..."  
Draco M.  
  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control, era imposible!! ¿Malfoy seguía dándose el gusto de mortificarlo?  
  
Una voz a sus espaldas lo llamó:  
  
-¿Harry?-  
  
No cabía duda... Era Malfoy... Harry se dio vuelta y le espetó bruscamente:  
  
-¿Que quieres ahora Malfoy? ¡Que maldita estupidez vienes a hacerme ahora!- Exclamó exasperado, cabreado... Durante 3 años ninguna explicación y ahora aparecía de la nada...  
  
-Tenemos que hablar- dijo suavemente Draco -Hay muchas cosas que tu no...-  
  
Harry lo interrumpi  
  
-¿Que yo qué?, ¿Qué no entendí?- Harry rió irónicamente -Perdona Malfoy... Pero maduré, ya no soy aquel estúpido adolescente al que podías engañar fácilmente y manejar a tu antojo-  
  
-¡Nunca te engañé o manejé!, ¡¡Mis sentimientos era verdaderos!!, tú nunca llegaste a saber por que me uní a las filas de Voldemort- Dijo molesto Draco.  
  
-Andate!! no quiero escucharte- Le gritó Harry al borde de la histeria.  
  
-Escúchame!! tan solo escúchame y luego si tu quieres, me iré... me iré por siempre...-  
  
-Está bien- Accedió Harry -Pero que sea rápido, ya está anocheciendo-  
  
-Bien...- Draco cerró los ojos tratando de recordar con exactitud todos los detalles de ese día, de pronto y sin previo aviso, comenzó a hablar:  
  
-Ese día, recuerdo que te dije que no te amaba y que sólo habías sido una diversión para mí- Suspiró con pesar- Más bien podría decir que te mentí...  
  
Harry abrió la boca para aportar un comentario burlón pero Draco lo paró.  
  
-No Harry, quiero que me escuches... luego puedes insultarme si quieres... sólo... sólo escúchame... ¿Está bien?- Su voz sonó rara, sonó débil y dolida... sonó triste... sonó melancólica...  
  
-La misma mañana de ese día recibí una carta de mi padre, diciéndome que si no me unía a las filas de Voldemort... Algo muy malo te sucedería.... No lo conoces Harry... El cumple todo lo que dice... ¿Que querías que hiciera? le negué todo pero aún así supo la verdad... Durante meses me entrené con todos los posibles maleficios que mi padre podría utilizar... pero no era inmune a ellos... Me preocupé mucho por ti, yo te amaba, yo te amo Harry... No quería asustarte ni preocuparte, pero cualquier resolución que yo tomara te heriría, con la diferencia de que algunos mas y otros menos... Decidí mentirte, te dolería y lo sabía, pero estarías a salvo y lejos de las garras del Dark Lord...  
  
-No te creo ni una sola palabra, Malfoy- La voz de Harry era clara y precisa, los rastros de las lágrimas aún estaban en su rostro.  
  
Harry se volteó y enfrentó a Draco.  
  
El rubio se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Harry estaban opacos... Ya no tenían ese brillo característico, que por cierto, siempre lo había enloquecido.  
  
-No te creo nada- repitió Harry, más que nada tratando de ignorar esa voz en el fondo de su cabeza que le gritaba que corriera a sus brazos, que lo abrazara, que lo besara, que recuperar el tiempo perdido...  
  
Draco se acercó a Harry a lo abrazó, pero Harry se apartó de él abruptamente, y trató de golpearlo.  
  
El rubio lo tomó por ambos brazos y lo apresó entre la pared y él:  
  
-¡¡Harry reacciona por favor!!-  
  
Harry dejó de hacer fuerza para tratar de zafarse, bajó la cabeza... Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar silenciosamente...  
  
-¿Por que?- Preguntó el moreno con la voz quebrada -¿Por que vienes a decírmelo ahora?- Repiti  
  
-Por que te amo... y sé que estas enojado conmigo por estos 3 años en los que no te di explicaciones ni nada...-  
  
Los brazos de Draco dejaron sus brazos para abrazarlo casi herméticamente, cosa a la que Harry esta vez no se resistió.  
  
El Rubio no supo cuando... Tampoco como... Pero de pronto tenía el rostro bañado de lágrimas... Sus propias lágrimas... Que pronto se mezclaron con las del moreno...  
  
Tanto tiempo habia pasado, y aun parecia que uno completaba al otro. Muy a su pesar Harry tuvo que aceptar que tal vez Draco habia tenido motivos muy diferentes a los que él alguna vez creyo para alejarse de su lado.  
  
Motivos diferentes.... Causas anexas que les habían arruinado el existir todo ese tiempo... Harry levantó el mentón y clavo sus ojos en los ojos de Draco, esas verdes esmeraldas, que por fin brillaban como solo él sabía hacerlas brillar...  
  
-Draco... yo... ¿perdoname si? yo... ah! diablos- Gritó Hary exasperado al no poder expresarse...  
  
-Shhh!- el rubio puso un dedo sobre la boca del moreno...  
  
Harry cerró los ojos ante el contacto y gimio... bajito... su propio cuerpo le recordaba cuanto había anhelado ese contacto...  
  
Draco se acercó a él y selló sus labios con los propios... en un beso dulce y tierno.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Zep... hasta aki por hoy... no se preocupen pronto actualizare este fic . ahora tan solo dejenme reviews si?  
  
Darkita666 "6 reviews por capitulo son saludables para una escritura moderada" XD 


	2. Perdona

**Without you I´m Nothing**

_**Lo prometido es deuda!!! XDD Aki esta el 2 capitulo... les keria agradecer mucho por su reviews... en tan solo 3 días recibí 13!!! T-T ke emoción!! XDD bien... espero les guste y recuerden la palabra clave para una actualización mas rápida: REVIEWS nn'**_

_**Darkita666**_

Without you I´m Nothing 

**Gracias por todos sus reviews hoy no podré contestarlos **

Capitulo 2: "Perdona..."

---Flash Back---

Harry cerró los ojos ante el contacto y gimió... bajito... su propio cuerpo le recordaba cuanto había anhelado ese contacto...

Draco se acercó a él y selló sus labios con los propios... en un beso dulce y tierno.

--Flash End---

Harry comenzó a sentir lo mismo que hubiese sentido en una situación similar hace 3 años, pero la mente le ganó la batalla del dominio al cuerpo y las sensaciones y rompió el tan deseado beso.

-Draco... yo ... tengo muchas dudas, muchas incógnitas... No sé si sea el momento adecuado... Pero quiero saber que fue lo que pasó hace 3 años... Y que hiciste durante esos 3 años... Si es que puedes y quieres claro- Las palabras se agolpaban en su garganta, supuso que sería la emoción...

-No te preocupes... Tengo todo el tiempo que sea necesario... Todo el tiempo que desees "amor"...-

El ojiverde levanto abruptamente la vista al escuchar como lo llamaba Draco... Una palabra que nadie más había utilizado para referirse a él aparte de Draco...

Clavó su mirada en la del chico de mirada gris, más bien el hombre de mirada gris...

El Rubio pudo leer el temor en la mirada de Harry... La palabra amor había causado estragos en sus sentimientos...

Draco suspiró, tomó de la mano a Harry y se sentaron en el sillón... Luego le dijo: -Espero que no tengas sueño, esta va a ser una noche un tanto larga-

--Flash Back--

Draco caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts... La Gente le miraba extraño, como no... No todos los días se veía a un Malfoy sonreír... Y menos con ese tipo de sonrisa tierna casi al punto de ser estúpida... Ese tipo de sonrisa que solo se consigue al estar enamorado.. Y que de tanto en tanto es acompañada por un suspiro.

Se encamino al gran comedor y al llegar se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Crabbe y Goyle como era su costumbre... Nada podía arruinarle el día, ni el desayuno... Bueno, casi nada...

A los pocos minutos una águila negra se poso al lado de su desayuno con una carta atada a la pata...

Era una letra inconfundible... Nadie mas podría escribir de tal manera... Sólo él... Sólo su padre... Sólo Lucis Malfoy.

Le sacó la carta al águila la cual emprendió el vuelo sin demasiada demora, Luego con los dedos trémulos abrió la carta.

"_Draco:_

_Dado que tienes la edad suficiente, como lo son 17 años, y estas en tu último año de Hogwarts, Es hora que recibas la marca oscura para honrar tanto como a tu familia como a tu apellido._

_La ceremonia de iniciación a sido fijada para mañana por la noche... Posees de un día completo para arreglar tus asuntos pendientes, sabes a lo que me refiero... No creas que me has podido engañar.. Sé todo sobre tu relación con el asqueroso Potter... Pero lo he mantenido en secreto, nuestro apellido no soportaría tal vergüenza._

_Estoy seguro que estas ahora dispuesto a rehusarte a ser un Mortifago y servirle al Dark Lord... Pero no tienes otra opción, supongo que quieres que Potter disfrute de una vida larga y pacífica, y si mis suposiciones son ciertas... Te unirás a los mortífagos... Pues si no lo haces... Potter morirá de la manera mas sádica y cruel que conozca..._

_Esto no es una advertencia... Es una amenaza._

_Lucis Malfoy"_

Draco estaba pálido... tenia un nudo en la garganta, sentía que los ojos le picaban... ¡¡DEMONIOS LOS MALFOY NO LLORAN!!

Se levantó y salió del Gran Salón lo mas disimuladamente posible... Pero sólo una persona se dio cuenta: Harry.

Draco corrió hasta asegurarse de que nadie lo seguiría... Llegó hasta el lago... Y allí cayó de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente...

No podían arrebatarle a Harry de esa manera... Simplemente no podían...

Sollozaba incontrolablemente... De pronto sintió un cuerpo cálido contra el suyo...

-Harry- Susurró entre sollozos...

-Harry- repitió abrazándolo y manteniéndolo lo mas cerca de su cuerpo que le era posible

-Draco ... ¿qué sucede?- El moreno intuía que algo no andaba bien... Mejor dicho nada andaba bien...

"**-Harry... Harry... Mi Harry... Te amo tanto Perdóname por favor... Siempre te amaré- Pensó Draco"**

-No te amo... Nunca lo hice... Ni nunca lo haré-

Harry se deshizo del abrazo y lo miró a los ojos, dudoso...

-Pero Draco... ¿Qué sucede? ...No se que te pasa.. Primero sales así corriendo ahora lloras y esto.. no lo entiendo...- Harry estaba seguro de que era un broma... Tenia que ser una broma...

-Que crees Potter... Los Malfoys también tenemos conciencia... Me das pena... juras que tenemos algo... ¿Crees que soy tu novio sólo por que nos dimos unos cuantos revolcones? Por favor... es sólo eso.. me das pena...-

Harry se levantó... Las lagrimas nublaban sus ojos... Su voz estaba quebrada...

-Así que te doy lastima.... ¿Y acaso te acostaste conmigo por pena? ¿O lo hiciste por que estabas muy necesitado?

-Por favor Potter no te hagas el sentimental conmigo ahora...-

-Muérete Malfoy... Eso es todo lo que deseo ahora... Si alguna vez te odié no se compara con lo que siento ahora... No se compara...- La voz plagada de Odio...

Y Sin más se fue... Dejando aun Draco completamente destrozado...

-Algún día... En algún lugar Harry... Nos volveremos a encontrar... Y te rogaré de rodillas si es necesario, que me perdones.... Que me perdones el hecho de amarte tanto, que podría dar mi vida por ti-

Draco se fue de ahí... Comenzaba a llover torrencialmente...

Se encerró en su cuarto y pidió que no lo molestaran...

Esa noche lloró hasta que pensó que no podrían salirle más lágrimas.. Maldijo a su padre y a todo el mundo habido y por haber...

Todo esto era tan injusto...

Pero no podía pararlo... La ceremonia se efectuaría con o sin su consentimiento... Una vez más nadie le preguntaba lo que quería hacer con su vida...

La ceremonia se efectuó al otro día en la noche... Tal y como su padre le había pronosticado... Ya no había nada que hacer, había perdido a Harry y ahora debía servir a Voldemort...

--Fin Flash Back—

Draco intentó, por alguna extraña razón, no mirar a Harry... Lo había intentado también durante su relato, En el que Harry terminó aferrado a él como un niño pequeño.

-Perdóname...- Susurró el Moreno más para si mismo que para el Rubio.

-No tengo por que hacerlo... Este asunto es más bien de que tu me perdones...- Dijo con una sonrisa irónica y amarga pintada en el rostro.

-De que nos perdonemos...- dijo el ojiverde.

-Te Perdono- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-Y Ahora señor Draco Malfoy- Dijo Harry imitando la voz de alguien importante- ¿Desea Ud. Comenzar una nueva vida a mi lado...-

-...Y recuperar el tiempo perdido?- acabó Draco

------------------------------

Bien... y ke les ha parecido?? espero ke les haya gustado... como siempre déjenme reviews nnjj... Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo n.n

Darkita666 "6 reviews por capitulo son saludables para una escritura moderada" XD


	3. Verdades

_**Without you I´m Nothing**_

_**Hola ke tal? Tanto tiempo sin actualizar este fic nn … Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado y de paso les agradesco por los reviews que me han dejado… nn **_

_**Darkita666**_

Capitulo 3: "Verdades"

Harry tan sólo le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de darle las buenas noches.

¿Qué? ¿Me dejarás aquí "solito", sin nadie que me abrace si tengo frío?- Dijo Draco poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

Claro- respondió el Morocho con una seguridad nunca antes vista por el ex Slytherin

Si queremos empezar nuevamente, eso significa lo que la frase dice textualmente, _empezar nuevamente, _desde cero, desde el principio. Quiero decir: Volver a conocernos, Volver a aceptarnos, Volver a hacernos amigos…-

Entiendo- le interrumpió el hombre de tez pálida

Se acercó a Harry con cautela y le susurró al oído

Al menos déjame besarte… hace mucho tiempo que no pruebo tus labios… Pero aún sigo anhelando su sabor…- Terminó con un cálido susurro sobre los labios de su amado, pero en el último segundo Harry se separó bruscamente de su agarre, Sus ojos verdes reflejaban terror e incertidumbre…

¡¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡¡NO TE ACERQUES! ¡¡NO ME TOQUES!- El Moreno comenzó a gritar histérico

¡¡NO ME HAGAS DAÑO… NO DENUEVO…!- Seguía haciendo caso omiso de Draco y de sus intentos por calmarlo

¡¡¡Harry, HARRY! MALDICION! HARRY SOY YO DRACO!- gritaba Malfoy tratando de hacerlo volver a la realidad

Notó como los intentos de alejarse de Harry cesaban, al parecer las fuerzas comenzaban a faltarle…

No tenías por que castigarme así por sólo amar a tu hijo…. L- Lucis- Dicho este último susurro, El-Hombre-Que-Vivió (N/A: Claro, ya es un hombre hecho y derecho XD) se desmayó derrumbándose en los brazos del chico que lo sostenía y que ahora se formulaba seria teorías en su astuta mente…

Luego de Aquel desastroso incidente, Draco acostó a Harry, lo arropó y cuando estuvo seguro de que ya estaba calmado y que dormía placidamente, Tomó su varita murmuró un hechizo y acto seguido dijo con voz clara y precisa:

A Malfoy Manor-

Lucis Malfoy se encontraba en su escritorio revisando cierto importantes papeles, que para su suerte estaban en su poder, pues si la justicia les echaba sólo una hojeada, quedaría tras las rejas inmediatamente.

Un estruendoso ruido proveniente de la sala de estar lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, se dirigió a dicha habitación cautelosamente… Pero lo que allí encontró sólo lo hizo esbozar una socarrona sonrisa.

Parado frente a él, con el mismo cabello rubio platinado que caracterizaba a los Malfoys, y un brillo de decisión en los ojos, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su hijo: Draco Malfoy.

Padre- Saludó Draco con una cortés ironía.

_** Mientras que en otro lugar **_

Las lágrimas nublaban su vista, y la visión se hacía aún más dudosa sin sus lentes. Intentaba alejar aquellos innecesarios recuerdos de su mente, pero cómo si alguien actuase contra su voluntad… Estos seguían su tranquilo curso hacia su mente

Luego de un tiempo, desistió de resistir aquella tortura… Definitivamente no había cosa… Las lágrimas brotaban casi por inercia y él… Él sólo dejaba que fluyeran suavemente… En su rostro ya no había mueca de dolor… Tampoco de tranquilidad, era como mirar un papel el blanco. Pasivamente su mente comenzó a reproducir con brutalidad cada uno de los acontecimientos con lujo de detalles, mientras que Harry sólo era capaz de temblar inconsciente del mundo que se desenvolvía a su alrededor.

Flash Back

Era el 7mo y ultimo año de Harry en Hogwarts, la verdad no podía evitar sentir nostalgia, Pero así eran las cosas, todo lo que comenzaba tenía su final… El comienzo había sido hacia 7 años y hoy, el día de su graduación, el final de una nueva etapa en su vida.

Caminaba junto a Ron y Hermione, pero casi a la mitad del tramo le pidió que lo disculpasen, pues había olvidado algo en el dormitorio.

La verdad era otra muy diferente… Sólo quería encontrarse con Draco… Probar nuevamente el sabor de sus labios, Era tan adicto a ellos…

Caminó calmadamente, sabiendo de memoria el camino que debería recorrer para encontrarse en aquella habitación en la cual ambos acordarían un secreto pacto de amor.

Pero al llegar a aquella habitación, no fue a Draco a quien encontró… No, no lo era… Poseía aquella misma mirada gris penetrante, Aquel mismo cabello rubio platinado que adoraba, Pero aquel ser distaba mucho de ser Draco, Su Draco, el hombre del cuál estaba enamorado.

Se sorprendió cuando escuchó su voz rompiendo el silencio, y le pareció aún más extraño que sonase firme y no quebrada.

Señor Malfoy… ¿Qué hace aquí?-Preguntó Fríamente.

Él tan sólo esbozo una demente sonrisa que hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido a causa del miedo.

Veo que mi hijo Draco tenía razón… Eres delicioso- Dijo enfatizando la última palabra con algo que Harry pudo identificar como perversión en su estado puro.

Ahora quisiera saber si también eres delicioso, digamos en… Otros aspectos- Sus ojos brillaron con lujuria haciendo que Harry retrocediera instintivamente, intentando alcanzar la puerta a lo que Lucis tan sólo murmuró un hechizo muy poco conocido por Harry, ocasionando que la puerta se cerrase y que se efectuara un hechizo silenciador.

¿Quéque pretende conmigo?- La voz en esta ocasión no sonó como él esperaba… Sonó débil, temerosa… Otorgándole a Lucis el invisible poder de tener la situación en sus manos, completamente a su merced.

¿Qué crees tu? Susurró con la voz ronca por el deseo, mientras un bulto entre sus piernas se dejaba entrever.

El moreno retrocedió aterrorizado contra la pared… ¡¡¡Esto no podía estar sucediendo!

Maldición- Masculló mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que pugnaban por salir al comprender la situación: Draco lo había traicionado y ahora él iba a ser… No podía decir la palabra… El sólo hecho lo asqueaba enormemente.

Pero allí estaba, era real e iba a suceder… Todo por enamorarse de un imbécil, Y todo por el ser el más imbécil de los dos y creer que Draco… Que Draco le amaba.

El pensamiento le sacó dos lágrimas traicioneras, con las cuales se sintió furioso por salir sólo a la mención de Draco.

De nada te servirá llorar a estas alturas Potter- Observó burlescamente Lucis –De todas maneras esta noche serás mi puta-

¡¡Nunca seré nada tuyo Idiota!- Gritó Harry sólo para convencerse a sí mismo de que esto no pasaría, de que era sólo una broma, de que el amor eterno que Draco le había prometido en todas esas noches que pasaron juntos era cierto… Que no sería tomado con brutalidad como sabía que Lucis lo haría.

ADVERTENCIA: AQUÍ COMIENZA EL NON CON!

Eso está por verse pequeño-

Rápidamente lo acorraló contra la pared aprovechándose de que era más fuerte, lo mantuvo así inmovilizado mientras que comenzaba a mordisquear la piel de su cuello.

Harry sólo sollozaba continuamente, tratando de no sentir como esas manos que lo hacían sentirse sucio, le tocaban en lugares que antes sólo Draco hubiese tocado… Maldito Draco.

Lucis lo de4spojó de toda ropa rápidamente, haciéndolo que se arrodillase en el suelo. Luego se puso delante de él, de pie, Y le dijo algo por lo que Harry creyó morir:

Muy bien pequeño, es hora de que aprendas quien manda aquí… Lámelo bien o lamentaras haber nacido- Dijo señalándole su miembro y mostrándole que tenia la varita a mano.

Harry sentía nauseas… Tenía la cara empapada por sus lágrimas y sentía la rugosa piel del miembro de Lucis en su boca. Podía escuchar sus gemidos y palabras obscenas y podía sentir como llegado cierto punto entraba y salía de su boca repetidamente. En algún momento que no supo vislumbrar Lucis se detuvo, sin haber terminado aún.

Muy bien pequeño… tu boca sirve para mucho más que decir estupideces- Sonrió de costado – Ahora… Ponte en cuatro patas-

Harry abrió los ojos al máximo y comenzó a temblar.

¡¡QUE TE PONGAS A CUATRO PATAS, MOCOSO INDESEABLE!- Lucis lo acomodó bruscamente, con una mano lo asió de la cadera y luego lo penetró profundamente, sin preparación alguna.

El Ojiverde gimió de dolor… Un dolor doble: físico y espiritual. Se sentía sucio. Podía sentir cómo Lucis le susurraba cosas al oído… Cosa que lo hacían sentir más sucio aún que el acto que se estaba cometiendo en aquella estrecha habitación.

Sintió cuando se venía dentro suyo, y Sollozó aun más fuerte… Luego de salir de aquella habitación y jurar pos su vida que nunca nadie se enteraría de esto (Lucis lo amenazó u.u) Salió de allí, Maldiciendo a Draco y jurando que algún día se las pagaría Caro… Una Por Una.

Fin Flash Back

Harry entre espasmos había podido vislumbrar cómo Draco entraba en la habitación, Lo cargaba en brazos y le otorgaba un cálido abrazo para reconfortarlo…. Él no se resistió… Luego podrían Hablar.

Weno xD ejem en el próximo cap ke pronto pondré pk la musa volvió xD veremos ke hablo draco y lucis :P y sabremos ke opina drake de lo ke Harry le contara xD pero no se preocupe ke esto tiene un final feliz jaja esop

REVIEWS!

DARKITA666


	4. El amor de madre, Todo lo puede

_**Without you I´m Nothing**_

**_JAJAJAJA a ke no se esperaban ESTO xD! Si. Ni yo. La musa hace años ke no me visita. Veamos ke sale ahora. Me cree una nueva cuenta. En ella me llamo leister y solo la uso para traducir historias del ingles al español. Asi ke espero ke les guste esa cuenta también nn saludos._**

_**Darkita666**_

Capitulo 4: "El amor de madre, Todo lo puede"

Harry toco su cuerpo a través de las ropas. Sí. El mismo cuerpo que había sido profanado y amado a la vez, por dos Malfoys.  
Quizás todo había sido para mejor. No. Que tontería. Ese afán idiota de pensar que todo lo malo que le ocurría era para mejor.

Pero Draco ahora estaba aquí…

Sí.

Aquí. Para él. Y nunca nada más volvería a cambiar.

Su cuerpo se tenso involuntariamente, al notar la ausencia de Draco. Tenía una intuición demasiado fuerte, de que había ido a ver a Lucis al comprender la situación.

"Soy un entupido"

Sí. Quizás. No sabía como le había sucedido eso. De una manera involuntaria le había contado a Draco lo que durante tanto tiempo había guardado.

"Pero era Draco! Y Draco es Draco. No Lucis"

Draco. Con esos cabellos platinados que lo volvían loco. Suspiró. Debía reconocerlo. Tenia miedo, tanto miedo de volver a ser herido.

Se dio una vuelta y cerró los ojos. Intentó no pensar mientras el sueño lo acunaba.

---------------------

-Padre- Saludó Draco con un tono de respeto irreal. Un respeto que no existía. Y no existiría nunca más.

Lucis Malfoy abrió los ojos, demostrando sorpresa, al tiempo que se paraba de su escritorio.

-¿Acaso no vas a abrazar a tu único y gran hijo?- La ironía pegada en las palabras y la lengua afilada de Draco.

-No esperaba verte tan pronto-

-Ni yo, Padre. Ni yo. Digamos que esto no es una visita por placer-

Lucis levantó una ceja, y rodeó el escritorio para estar más cerca del que alguna vez había sido la razón de su vida.

-Draco…- Susurró

-Tan rubio. Tan bello. Tan Malfoy. Tan… mío- había algo insano dentro de cada una de las palabras que había mencionado. Un algo que no le correspondía a un padre al hablarle a su hijo predilecto.

Draco se alejo instintivamente, evitando el roce corporal con su padre. Había algo lujurioso e incorrecto en su mirada.

-Tan… mío. Tan maldito y cobarde. Tan hijo de puta de irse con Potter- Continuó

Draco no comprendía muy bien la situación. Esto no parecía como si el le reprochara directamente por Harry. Parecía…

-Tan estúpido. Tan bello. Tan maldito…-

Lucis lo agarró de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo. Pero Draco le propinó un empujón y su padre cayó de espaldas.

_-"worfdeunsin"-_

Y su padre quedó congelado en el piso.

-Dime que diablos hiciste con mi madre. Dime por que mierda le hiciste eso a Harry. DIME QUE ES LO QUE TIENES EN TU CABEZA MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA-

Lucis reía. Reía dementemente. Reía como solo un loco puede reír.

Draco se atemorizó de verlo así.

De pronto Lucis dejó de ser Lucis. Su rostro comenzó a cambiar.

Una nariz refinada.

Unos cabellos largos.

Un cuerpo delgado.

Unas manos perfectas.

Un cuerpo femenino.

_Narcisa Malfoy._

-M.. Mamá?-

Draco contuvo las ganas de gritar y golpearse a sí mismo. Esto era peor de lo que el esperaba.

**_La poción Multijugos._**

"_-¿Qué demonios había sucedido con su verdadero padre?-"_

Narcisa lo miró con odio. Con un odio pervertido y loco. Mientras reía y reía. Luego, hablo con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

-Tu padre no fue capaz. No fue capaz. No lo hizo. El ya no esta. No esta!! ¿Sabes por que? Por que yo SI pude. Y el no está. No existe. La muerte… la muerte lo hace ver tan bello- balbuceaba de manera incoherente.

-Tú. Mi hijo perfecto. Mi mejor creación. Carne de mi carne. Te amé como nunca ame a nadie. Ni siquiera a tu padre lo ame de aquella manera. Y tú. Con Potter. Con Potter. Yo te amaba. Te amaba.-

¿Lo amaba?. Draco apenas podía con lo que escuchaba. Su padre muerto a manos de su madre. Su madre haciéndose pasar por él. Su madre abusando de Harry. Su madre lo hizo por que… ¿estaba enamorada de él?

_-Avada Ke…- _Pero no fue capaz de continuar. Por el amor de Dios. Era su madre. Su MADRE. Intento que el llanto no lo consumiera. Extrajo un teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Marcó un número y esperó.

-Sí. Hospital Siquiátrico?-

---------------------

Draco pensaba. Iba devuelta donde Harry. ¿Sería conveniente contarle aquello?

No lo sabía.

En cuanto a su madre. A pesar de todo. Desde pequeño había sido su modelo de adoración. Había estado a punto de quitarle la vida. Y por ello. No había podido. Simuló ser un muggle y llamo a un Hospital Siquiátrico. Al menos ahí estaría bien cuidada. Y no importaba todo lo que hablara. Los muggles la creerían loca.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, y entro a la pieza.

Harry no estaba. El corazón le latía a mil por hora.

Se tranquilizó al escuchar el sonido de la ducha correr.

"Debía estar tomando un baño para tranquilizarse" pensó.

Se tiró en la cama de Harry y aspiró su olor delicioso. Había pasado tanto tiempo.

Pero definitivamente quería hacer las cosas con calma. No se permitiría volver a equivocarse. Y quería tenerlo a su lado para que juntos afrontaran todo lo que vendría, e incluso lo de su madre y padre. Eso seria lo peor para Harry, y él tendría que ser fuerte para lo que vendría.

Harry salió del baño sin lentes y con el cabello húmedo y revuelto. Una toalla amarrada a su cintura era todo lo que cubría su desnudez.

"eeh ¿Harry?" murmuró Draco incorporándose

El aludido se sonrojo al darse cuenta de la situación y balbuceó algunas palabras, para cubrirse con la ropa que sostenía en su manos y disculparse.

"Harry. No. Harry… ven"

"No. No sé. Draco. Esto no esta bien"

"Te amo. ¿Lo sabes?"

"Sí. Yo también"

Se sentó en la cama y lo miró con detenimiento. Luego se acurruco a su lado y suspiró.

Draco lo atrajo hacia si y lo abrazó con ternura.

"Draco. Nunca más me hieras ¿sí?"

"Sí Harry. Nunca más nos pasará esto"

Harry se acomodó para mirarlo a los ojos y le preguntó

"¿Cómo te fue con tu padre?" En sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación.

Draco sólo rió irónicamente y luego dijo

"Con mi Madre… querrás decir."

_Continuará…_

Nota de Autora: quiero continuar con mis historias. Las ganas de escribir volvieron a mí. Por favor, déjenme reviews :D y denme ideas para continuar, si quieren.


	5. Lo hago por que Te Amo

**Without you I´m Nothing**

_Mmm No esperaba poder tener tanta inspiración xD. Pero aquí vamos. Con el capitulo 5 :D a ver que tal les parece. Por favor. Si les gusta, dejen reviews y si no, TAMBIEN! _

_Darkita666 (Leister)_

**Capitulo 5: "**Lo hago por que Te Amo**"**

_En el capitulo Anterior…_

_Harry se acomodó para mirarlo a los ojos y le preguntó_

"_¿Cómo te fue con tu padre?" En sus ojos se reflejaba la preocupación._

_Draco sólo rió irónicamente y luego dijo_

"_Con mi Madre… querrás decir."_

Harry abrió los ojos. Desconcertado. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado mal.

"¿Madre?" Supuso que sería una broma. Pero no. Se arrepintió enseguida. Draco nunca bromearía con algo así. Ni menos con la amada figura de su madre.

Draco se incorporó con Lentitud.

"Harry. Bueno. Tú sabes como funciona la poción multijugos ¿verdad?"

Harry asintió. Como olvidar como funcionaba, si él mismo la había usado cuando aún estaba en el colegio. Sintió como se le revolvía el estómago, e intento pensar que lo que Draco le quería decir con eso, no podía ser verdad.

"Draco… no. Draco ella... ella no pudo. Por que… Ella era tan dulce… Draco... ¿Ella…?"

Una lágrima silenciosa bañó el pómulo derecho del rubio, y aquello fue suficiente respuesta para Harry, quien atemorizado y asombrado solo pudo balbucear incoherencias y luego callar.

Se abrazaron con fuerza por lo que pasaba, y por lo que vendría. Se abrazaron por que se amaban. Se abrazaron por que se deseaban. Por que el tiempo había pasado tan lento ante la ausencia, y ahora que se tenían, nunca más iban a dejarse.

"Vamos a salir adelante, amor. Te lo juro. Vamos a hacerlo. Por que te amo" Susurró Harry aún consternado y con los ojos cerrados.

Draco sólo asintió mientras se refugiaba en esa paz que sólo él era capaz de entregarle. Esa paz infinita que lo mecía y adormecía. Esa paz que lo incitaba y lo volvía loco.

"Draco… ¿Y Lucis?" Preguntó Harry inseguro si había sido correcto el decirlo o no.

"No lo sé. Pero lo encontraremos. Lo encontraremos Harry, y tendremos una explicación para todo esto"

-------------------------------------------

Narcisa Malfoy, odiaba los lugares como este.

Narcisa Malfoy, prefería el buen gusto y lo elegante, ante todas las cosas.

Narcisa Malfoy, amaba a su hijo. Con desesperación. Lo amaba tanto que seria capaz de dar su vida por él.

Narcisa Malfoy, no entendía por que aquel sentimiento tan puro la había llevado a **_esto_**.

A tener una camisa de fuerza inmovilizándola.

Aun recordaba todo. El tiempo había pasado quizás demasiado rápido. Esas constantes peleas con Lucis la hacían perder el control.  
Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba por dejar que Draco hiciese lo que ella consideraba incorrecto. Y lo odiaba, por que Draco, su Draco, era de ella. De ella y de nadie más.

Se lo había planteado.. Al principio. Con calma. Le había hecho conocer sus planes. Lo que ella pensaba. Lo mal que estaba ese niñito Potter.  
Pero Lucis había ido más allá. La había tildado de loca. De loca y de estar enamorada de su propio hijo, lo cual era una vergüenza y algo repugnante que merecía severos castigos.

Sonrió.

Había sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Narcisa Malfoy, no estaba loca. Ni nunca lo estaría.

Narcisa Malfoy siempre conseguía lo que quería. Y si esta vez deseaba a su hijo, loco por ella y suplicándole perdón… Lo obtendría.

No había sido tan difícil con Lucis. Aunque se había asombrado todo lo malvada que podía llegar a ser.  
En vez de un simple Avada Kedabra y ya, había preferido usar sus propias manos. Y un poco de mutilación, claro. Así ese hijo de puta podría limpiar sus pecados.

"_Que noble soy" _Pensó al tiempo que una carcajada escapaba de sus labios.

Odiaba esa camisa de fuerza. Por que Narcisa Malfoy, solo gusta de cosas elegantes y refinadas, y puede llegar a ser muy malvada sin darse cuenta.

-------------------------------------------

"No sé Draco. ¿Crees que sea conveniente buscar a tu padre?"

"Bueno. De hecho, el quizás ni siquiera tenga malas intenciones contra ti. Suena algo asqueroso y raro, pero fue mi madre quien…" El rubio no se atrevió a decirlo

"Abusó de mí" Termino Harry desviando la mirada.

Draco se sintió algo culpable de recordar esa parte de su pasado a Harry. No quería que sufriese más, ni menos por su culpa, y si dependiese de su vida, él mismo borraría esos recuerdos sórdidos e impuros.

"Perdóname Harry" Draco tan sólo lo abrazo y sus manos entraron en contacto con la piel de Harry.

Quemaba.

Harry se tensó un poco. Cada tacto le hacía recordar a Lucis o Narcisa más bien.

"_Me voy a volver loco si esto continua así"_

Draco lo observaba con detenimiento, casi sabiendo que pasaba por la mente del otro.

"Harry. No sé si quieras. Pero me gustaría ayudarte. Y creo que tu sabes cual es la única manera para olvidar eso.."

"Sí. Claro que lo sé. Pero me da miedo no ser capaz. No satisfacer a al otra persona…"

"Harry. No pienses esas cosas. Yo te amo. Lo quiero hacer para que acabes con eso. Ven"

Draco lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo hacia la cama. Lo recostó con cuidado. Y le acaricio el rostro.

"Dime si necesitas algo. Como por ejemplo que te mire a los ojos. O que no toque algún lugar, o por supuesto que pare. Si?"

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, aun con un poco de miedo.

Draco se recostó sobre él. Con cuidado. Mirándolo a los ojos, asegurándose de que Harry sintiera en su totalidad que era Draco quien lo acariciaba y no otro.

Harry cerró los ojos y arqueó un poco la espalda. El solo contacto de Draco comenzaba a ser demasiado. Se sentía tan bien.

Draco buscó sus labios. Sus lenguas chocaron y se acariciaron en un beso largo, profundo y lento.

El rubio bajó por su cuello, repartiendo besos y mordiscos que hicieron que Harry jadeara y cerrara los ojos.

Bajó por los hombros, besando de a poco, quitando esa molesta chaqueta y polera.  
Beso su pecho se incorporó un poco y con la punta de los dedos, acarició sus pezones en círculos.

Harry gimió y busco su boca.

Necesitaba besarlo.

Se fundieron en un beso apasionado. Lleno de ese amor que había esperado por tantos años.

Draco abandonó su boca, para acariciar sus pezones con la suya propia. Primero los besó. De a poco. Mientras la respiración de Harry se entrecortaba.

Los mordisqueo suavemente, haciendo que el Hombre-que-vivió arqueara la espalda.

Y finalmente lo acaricio con su lengua, mientras que con la otra mano daba el mismo trato a su gemelo.

Harry gemía. Jadeaba. Suspiraba.

Draco creyó que nunca antes había escuchando algo tan sugerente. Tan bello. Tan sublime y perfecto.

Bajó por su abdomen donde repartió besos y lametones.

Harry lo atrajo hacia si y lo beso. Su corazón latía a mil por hora.

Draco besó y mordisqueo su oreja derecha.

Harry suspiro.

Luego, algo cansados y con el corazón latiendo fuerte. Se quedaron acurrucados, descansando, el uno sobre el otro. Al fin juntos.

"Gracias Draco"

"Gracias ¿Por qué?"

"Por todo. Estuvo bien para empezar. Perdóname que no pueda ir mas allá aun y…"

"No tengo nada que perdonar Harry. Escúchame. Esto lo hago por ti"

Harry se puso su pijama y Draco se quitó los zapatos.

Se acostaron juntos y suspiraron ante la cercanía del otro.

Al fin lo que tantas noches habían anhelado.

El cuerpo calido del otro para abrazar mientras dormían…

Continuará

Nota de autora: Veamos como sigue la recuperación de Harry. Lo siento chicas y chicos, por mientras, no puede hacer nada más fuerte. Aunque eso se siente bastante bien xD  
Bueno, esto es demasiado! Hace mucho que no actualizo y en dos días he subido 2 caps! Déjenme Reviews si:D comentarios, criticas y sugerencias son bien recibidas :D!!!


	6. Insomnio y algo más

**Without you I´m Nothing**

_Ya que lo piden se los doy con gusto. El sexto capitulo de Without You Im Nothing!. Espero que lo disfruten. Comenten por favor, necesito saber que tal les parece :D Besos _

_Darkita666 (Leister)_

**Capitulo 6: "**Insomnio y algo más**"**

_En el capitulo Anterior…_

_Harry se puso su pijama y Draco se quitó los zapatos._

_Se acostaron juntos y suspiraron ante la cercanía del otro._

_Al fin lo que tantas noches habían anhelado._

_El cuerpo calido del otro para abrazar mientras dormían…_

-------------------------------------------

Draco se durmió con facilidad. Era tanta la paz que sentía que la tarea de dejarse ir en los brazos de Morfeo no le fue para nada difícil.

En tanto, la suerte no fue la misma para Harry, quien se daba vueltas y vueltas en la cama, inquieto de despertar a Draco, y casi desesperado por no poder dormir.

"_Definitivamente, el insomnio era algo que odiaba_" pensó

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a Draco, ya que lo menos que quería era quitarle esa pasiva expresión del rostro que lo hacia ver tan bien y _vulnerable_ al mismo tiempo.

Era increíble la manera en que Draco cambiaba cuando los músculos de su cara se relajaban para dar paso a una cara que de por sí ya era hermosa, y que relajada, tenia incluso tintes angelicales.

Luego, acabada su absorta contemplación, caminó despacio hacia la cocina, donde en un estante busco lo que encontraba: Pastillas para Dormir.

"_Al menos no son contraproducentes como los hechizos"_ murmuró Harry.

Tomó una pastilla al tiempo que se la echaba a la boca y tomaba un vaso con un poco de agua.

Miró por la ventana con detenimiento. Pero de pronto, la imagen de la cara de Narcisa Malfoy pegada al vidrio lo hizo gritar y quebrar el vidrio.

Se cortó accidentalmente un dedo y por mientras buscaba algo con que limpiarse Draco llegó.

"Harry ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó desconcertado

Harry lo miró con los ojos casi desorbitados mientras intentaba articular palabras, pero lo único que consiguió fue que un sollozo amargo escapara de su garganta.

Estaba harto. Y era demasiado. Y ella, o él. Ya no sabia, lo había abusado, y cada vez las cosas iban peor para intentar olvidarse de ello.

Draco lo abrazó con cuidado. Tomo el dedo entre sus manos, succionó unas palabras y luego succionó la sangre.

El dedo de Harry estaba curado.

Pero Harry por entero se sentía más enfermo que nunca.

"Tu madre" gimió mientras llorada

"Tu madre pegada en el vidrio"

Draco palideció aun más, si aquello era posible.

"Harry… ¿Estás seguro?"

El aludido asintió entre espasmos.

Draco lo mantuvo apretado contra su cuerpo, con fuerza. Lo beso en la frente tiernamente un sin fin de veces, y lo tranquilizó con palabras dulces.

"Tenemos que hacer algo Harry"

El moreno asintió y lo miró con atención.

Draco fue en busca de su chaqueta, y sacó del bolsillo delantero un pequeño teléfono celular.

Marcó un número que parecía saber de memoria, y cuando al otro lado de la línea telefónica le contestaron comenzó a hablar.

"_Sí. Hola? Habla el señor Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"_

-------------------------------------------

Narcisa reía. A grandes carcajadas.

Mientras que todos y cada uno de los enfermeros la miraban con desconcierto. Sin duda, era la más loca de todos los locos.

Quizás su amado Draco pensó que encerrarla en un lugar así sería la solución. Lo que nunca pensó, es que ella era una mujer fuerte. Muy fuerte en cuanto a magia, y que podía hacer cosas incluso aún a distancia.

Ahh. Como reiría por mucho tiempo con la cara de miedo idiota de Potter. Quizás le alcanzaría incluso para reír toda su hermosa vida.

Su risa paró al acordarse repentinamente de Lucis, pero su atención se desvió al captar que un enfermero la miraba fijamente al tiempo que hablaba con un teléfono celular.

Algo extraño pasaba.

Potter estaba solo se suponía. Por que Potter nunca se hubiese atrevido a llamar a nadie…

¿Pero y Draco…?

-------------------------------------------

"_Si ok. Muchas Gracias"_

"_De nada señor Malfoy, hasta luego"_

Draco colgó el teléfono y miró con preocupación a Harry. Inmediatamente lo acuno entre sus brazos. Lo tomó en brazos.

_Era tan delgado y liviano._

Y lo condujo hasta arriba, al dormitorio. Donde lo acostó con cuidado.

"Draco ¿Qué sucedió?"

"Tranquilo. Tú solo duerme"

"No. Draco, necesito saber, por favor"

Draco lo miro dubitativamente, al tiempo que titubeando, le confirmaba que su madre seguía en el siquiátrico y que no había habido ningún intento de escape ni nada por el estilo.

El moreno pensó en silencio. Y luego preguntó

"Pero, ¿tu madre nunca tuvo indicios de tener poderes mentales? Usualmente los magos muy fuertes y con algo de edad pueden hacer muchas cosas a distancia, sobre todo si lo desean demasiado, prueba de eso era mi conexión con Lord Voldemort"

"Sí quizás. Es muy probable Harry. No quiero que andes nunca solo. Despiértame incluso para cosas que encuentres estúpidas ¿si?"

Harry asintió al tiempo que lo abrazaba. Lo necesitaba tanto. Lo amaba tanto. Ansiaba poder entregarse a él. Y se odiaba por no poder ser capaz.

Draco lo sintió tensarse en aquel abrazo. Supuso de inmediato por que era. Pero eso era algo que Harry tenía que arreglar con sí mismo. Suspiró cansado.

"Harry, mañana debemos ir a Gringotts, debemos hacer algo importante"

Pero el moreno no contestó.

En vez de eso empujó a Draco haciendo que este quedase acostado, y se subió sobre sus caderas.

El rubio lo miro sorprendido.

Harry lo besó despacio, recorriendo con su lengua la de Draco. Suspirando de Placer.

"Hey" Draco lo detuvo "Harry. No. Si no te sientes bien no quiero hacer nada de esto…"

"Si quiero. Necesito hacerlo. Necesito sacarme este fantasma de la cabeza. Por favor…"

Se besaron nuevamente, al tiempo que Draco le quitaba la polera.

Harry besó su cuello con lentitud, mientras Draco jadeaba de a poco intentando contenerse.

El rubio acarició su espalda, y paso a su pecho, para detenerse en sus pezones a los cuales les dio un prolijo tratamiento.

Harry gimió fuerte y comenzó a chocar su cadera contra la de Draco al tiempo que le decía

"más"

El ex Sly nunca había encontrado esa palabra tan erótica, pero Harry hacia cambiar y volar su mundo.

El moreno gemía.

Le quitó el pijama a Draco con la boca, saboreando sus pezones primero.

Haciéndolo enloquecer con su aliento sobre sus genitales.

Draco lo acostó en la cama y lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo, le quitó el pantalón de pijama mientras lo masturbaba.

Al fin desnudo se frotaron con locura, gimiendo el nombre de ambos. Acariciando sus pezones, mordiendo y succionando toda la piel que encontraban.

Gemidos ahogados en sus oídos.

Y llegaron al clímax sin más. Por que necesitaban de esto, de sentir como el cuerpo del otro se tensaba y llegaba al clímax bajo sus caricias.

Sudados, se besaron.

"Estuvo bien" ronroneó Draco

"Sí. Me encantó"

Harry lo beso denuedo mientras recorría su cuerpo con esas manos tan hábiles.

"¿No te cansas Harry?"

"Cállate jajaja"

"Bien. Debemos dormir, mañana será un largo día"

"Draco…"

"Si?"

"Te amo"

"Yo también Harry. Gracias por esto. Yo sé que no estas preparado para más, pero el tiempo y el amor te curaran"

"Sí. Lo sé"

Se taparon y se acurrucaron desnudos. Mañana, irían a Gringotts y quizás hasta le encontraran la solución a lo de Narcisa.

Continuará….

-------------------------------------------

Lo siento. Lemon, lemon aun no se puede. Algo de lime por ahora xD

Besos y dejen reviews :D intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible nuevamente.

Darkita666 (Leister)


	7. La Carta

**Without you I´m Nothing**

_Wow, ni yo me la creo. Ya vamos al 7mo capitulo de WYIN :D espero que lo disfruten mucho, y que dejen muchos comentarios n.n Besos._

_Darkita666 (Leister)_

_**Reviews:  
**Amidala Granger: Gracias por siempre dejar tus comentarios, espero que disfrutes este capitulo amiga :D_

-------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 7: "**La Carta**"**

_En el capitulo Anterior…_

"_Draco…"_

"_Si?"_

"_Te amo"_

"_Yo también Harry. Gracias por esto. Yo sé que no estas preparado para más, pero el tiempo y el amor te curaran"_

"_Sí. Lo sé"_

_Se taparon y se acurrucaron desnudos. Mañana, irían a Gringotts y quizás hasta le encontraran la solución a lo de Narcisa._

-------------------------------------------

Draco despertó mecánicamente a las 8 en punto. Era pulcro incluso para eso. Un Malfoy nunca podía llegar tarde.

Sonrió con algo de melancolía.

A su lado, Harry tan sólo dormía, pacíficamente, acurrucado cual niño pequeño.

Debían salir temprano, lo sabía. Pero le daba algo de pena despertar a Harry.

"Debía de estar cansado" pensó. Sí. Y más aun luego de lo de _anoche_. Draco sonrió un poco. Nunca había pensado que Harry sería capaz de eso por él. Estaba tan agradecido al destino, a los dioses, a lo que fuese, de que Harry estuviese a su lado nuevamente.

Sin él. Sería nada.

Harry se movió entre sueños. Se estiró de a poco, y sus ojos verdes se entreabrieron. Miró a Draco con una expresión un tanto extraña.

"Harry, debemos ir a Gring-" Pero Harry no lo dejó continuar.

Se sentó sobre sus caderas mientras se movía de forma lenta y tortuosa, besándolo con pasión.

Draco estaba asombrado. Se separó de él un instante, mientras Harry seguía estimulándolo con aquellos movimientos.

"¿Harry que pasa?"

El moreno se detuvo un momento, y lo miró a los ojos. Luego le susurró al oído con la voz ronca por la excitación.

"Tuve un sueño muy lindo" Susurró.

"Un sueño muy… _erótico_ de tú y yo."

Draco se estremeció de pronto. Mmmhm. Algo le decía que Harry muy pronto se iba a curar.

-------------------------------------------

Los funcionarios de Gringotts los miraban con algo de curiosidad. No era normal ver todos los días al Chico-que vivió y a Draco Malfoy, juntos y caminando de la mano con esa expresión de colegiala enamorada en sus rostros.

Más de alguno ahogo una risa, y otros cuantos, sólo se restregaron los ojos para estar seguros de que era cierto.

Draco tan sólo ignoro todo eso, con una sonrisa algo socarrona.

Avanzaron entre la gente, mientras que Draco le pedía a un gnomo pero lo llevara a su cámara.

"Sí. Es la número 956"

"Esta bien, pro favor, suban a este carrito"

Se subieron. El trayecto fue más largo de lo que esperaban. Era de las cámaras de alta seguridad.

Cuando Harry ya pensaba que vomitaría todo lo que había comido durante la última semana, el carrito paró.

El gnomo les dio algunas indicaciones y luego se fue.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Draco preocupado

"No lo sé. Estoy algo mareado y tengo ganas de vom-" Un espasmo lo interrumpió y termino por realmente vaciar su estomago.

El rubio lo miraba con preocupación.

Acarició su nuca en círculos intentando confortarlo. Luego con un hechizo limpió todo.

Harry estaba pálido y sudoroso, a lo que Draco lo acunó y acarició.

"¿Seguro de que estás bien? Quizás es el aire de estos lugares." Observó el joven Malfoy.

"Sí quizás es eso. No te preocupes Draco. Tan sólo entremos" Concluyó dirigiéndole una sonrisa algo débil.

-------------------------------------------

Narcisa Malfoy estaba furiosa. Y cuando Narcisa se enojaba, aunque no tuviera motivo para estarlo, el mundo entero temblaba.

_O al menos eso creía ella._

Se paseaba de un lugar a otro. Algo en su plan no salía bien. Estaba segura de que algo había salido fuera de sus cálculos.

Intentó concentrarse en Draco. Pero no tuvo éxito. Luego de que Draco la descubriera, algunos de sus vínculos se habían roto. Entre ellos, esa conexión casi psíquica que tenían entre ellos.

Bufó nuevamente.

Algo. Algo no estaba saliendo como ella creía.

Draco.

Suspiró nuevamente.

Luego algo la hizo pensar. Y quedó inmóvil por algunos segundos.

"Potter"

¿Estaría su Draco acaso con Potter?

La rabia fluyó desde lo más profundo de su ser.

Como odiaba a su mocoso. Pero algo haría. Algo haría y muy pronto. Y su Draco volvería a ella pidiéndole perdón arrepentido.

Volvería a ella para que se quedasen juntos por toda la eternidad.

-------------------------------------------

Draco se movió con naturalidad a través de sus pertenencias. Hacia bastante que no venía, debía reconocerlo pero todo parecía estar intacto, en el mismo lugar que la última vez.

Harry intentó no tocar nada, ni mirar nada con demasiada curiosidad, supuso que si lo hacia el rubio se sentiría algo incomodo.

Pero de pronto, un papel llamó inevitablemente su atención.

Una carta dirigida a Draco.

Y el remitente…

No.

No podía ser.

Lucis Malfoy.

"¿Draco?" Llamó inseguro.

Draco lo miró extrañado, al tiempo que Harry le alargaba el papel.

Una carta, de Su padre.

¿Su verdadero Padre?

_Continuará…_

-------------------------------------------

Este cap me costó. Ai. Solo dejen reviews. Los quiero mucho

Darkita666 (leister)


	8. ¿Tú Quisieras?

**Without you I´m Nothing**

_8vo capitulo, y sigo sin creérmela. Ayer actualicé Amarte Duele y mañana, (que creo que es lo más esperado xDD) el 5to capitulo de Gestos..._

_Ah... y por supuesto... MUUUY muy pronto, El 4to capitulo de la traducción Love Me For The Beauty Within. _

**_ATENCION: Por cierto. Busco a alguien que dibuje y haga fanarts. NECESITO realmente 3 fanarts, para que sean las portadas de mis 3 historias (Amarte Duele, Without You Im Nothing y Gestos) Obviamente, daré los créditos y agradecimientos correspondientes a quien lo dibuje. Si hay algún interesado POR FAVOR vaya a mi perfil y contácteme al e-mail que ahí aparece. Gracias n.n_**

_Darkita666 (Leister)_

_**Reviews:**_

_gabyKinomoto: Gracias por tus reviews, aquí el 8vo capitulo. Cuidate mucho._

_Amidala Granger: Huu esa carta. Pues no sé. Si quieres averiguarlo, solo lee :D jajaja cuídate amiga._

_Maria-pa: Huu sí. Y vaya suegra que le tocó al pobre… veamos si eso cambia con el transcurso de la historia. Cuidate. Besitos._

_Estefanía: Jajajaj sí, algo corto. Entre tantos caps que escribo no me alcanza para hacerlos todos muuuy largos, pero sí intento actualizar cada historia cada 3 días n.n Cuidate._

-------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 8: "**¿Tú Quisieras…?**"**

_En el capitulo Anterior…_

"_¿Draco?" Llamó inseguro._

_Draco lo miró extrañado, al tiempo que Harry le alargaba el papel._

_Una carta, de Su padre._

_¿Su verdadero Padre?_

-------------------------------------------

Draco no estuvo seguro si el mundo a sus pies tembló por completo, o si su cuerpo se estremeció con violencia. Con una mano temblorosa tomó la carta.

Una carta que decía ser de su padre.

La cabeza de Harry daba vueltas, y ya no sabía si aquello había o no sido lo correcto. Se paró con dificultad, sintiendo nuevamente su cuerpo flaquear y su respiración entrecortarse, pero casi no fue conciente de aquello cuando Draco tomó la carta entre sus manos, más pálido que nunca.

"¿Draco?" Lo llamó nuevamente, inseguro de que hacer o decir.

Draco tan sólo tomó la carta entre sus finos dedos, y la abrió con cuidado, poniendo énfasis en no romper demasiado el sobre.

Cuando tuvo el papel en sus manos, miró a Harry, como si no quisiera bajar la vista al papel, como si no quisiera saber lo que allí decía.

"Léelo" La voz de Harry fue suave pero demandante. Y casi sin pensarlo, Draco lo hizo, cual autómata destinado a obedecer.

Draco la leyó de prisa, intentando descubrir algún mensaje entre líneas, pero al no encontrarlo se dio cuenta de aquello. Y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

"¡Harry… es.. es del _verdadero _Lucis!" Gritó casi emocionado.

"¿Pero que sucedió con él?"

"No lo sé. Pero creo que estamos muy cerca de averiguarlo."

Draco tomó algo de dinero y cerró la cámara. Harry lo siguió preguntándose si denuevo tendrían que viajar en aquel carrito.

"Puedo notar que no te gustan esos carritos" Murmuró Draco acunándolo contra su cuerpo.

"Notas bien. Oh no. Tan sólo los veo y todo me da vueltas" Gimió Harry.

"Bueno, no será tan largo esta vez, ven. Te abrazaré. Sólo intenta pensar en otra cosa"

El gnomo los miraba curioso, mientras ellos, acurrucados el uno contra el otro, hablaban en voz baja, casi como amantes, al viajar en aquel carrito.

Al bajar, Draco le ofreció una mano a su acompañante y salieron rápidamente del banco. Las miradas curiosas realmente les incomodaban.

"Draco…"

"¿Mmmh?"

Harry suspiró. Necesitaba preguntarle aquello. "Tu.. quiero decir. ¿Tú crees que lo encontremos?. Digo… ¿Crees que encontremos al verdadero Lucis?"

Draco lo miró con detenimiento.

"No lo sé. De hecho, siento algo de temor por que no sé cual será su reacción ante ti. Pero… si no nos arriesgamos nunca sabremos…" Sonrió débilmente.

"Sí. Tienes razón." Caminaron abrazados por aquella estrecha calle, sintiendo lo cálido que el amor podía ser cuando se siente tal paz.

Pero un rugido proveniente del estómago de Harry hizo a Draco reír audiblemente.

"Ok. Vamos a casa, te prepararé algo de comer" Dijo solícito a lo que Harry sólo añadió sorprendido.

"¿Tú? ¿Cocinar?"

"Oh querido Harry, una vez más, subestimas el poder Malfoy" Susurró en su oído haciendo al moreno jadear y arquearse en busca de contacto.

"Draco. No aquí." Siseó algo descontrolado por la rápida respuesta de su cuerpo.

"Mmmh, Bueno" Rió juguetón el rubio. "Creo que podríamos comer algo de mariscos… _no sabes lo afrodisíacos que son…_" comentó con una sonrisa inocente en los labios.

-------------------------------------------

Al llegar a la casa, el panorama fue muy distinto al que esperaban. Harry volvió a vaciar su estómago en el baño de la casa.

Draco lo miró con preocupación. "¿No te habrá caído mal algo de lo que comiste?"

"No lo sé…" Dijo en un susurro. "Pero ya me siento mejor, tan sólo quiero tirarme en la cama un rato"

"Esta bien" Draco lo cargó y lo depositó con delicadeza en la cama, al tiempo que se acostaba a su lado.

"Y yo que quería darte un regalo" Comentó con una timidez inusitada el rubio.

"_¿Regalo?"_

-------------------------------------------

Narcisa se paseaba feliz.

Si. Algo de vomito para empezar estaba muy bien. Luego, algo un poco más grave, y finalmente una muerte perfectamente tortuosa, larga y dolorosa.

Oh sí. Se amaba.

Miró con desdén el cóctel de pastillas que cada día le traían por la mañana.

Era muy sencillo. Un hechizo ilusorio y a ellos les parecía que se tomaba cada una de las pastillas, mientras que en verdad sólo las hacia desaparecer.

No entendía para que esos asquerosos muggles usaban este tipo de pastillas, si en realidad, lo único necesario era algo de magia.

Dejó de pensar en eso con rapidez, concentrándose nuevamente en su plan.

Sí. Un poco de vomito, algo de deshidratación y ese bendito hechizo de muerte lenta.

"Ah. Si tan sólo pudiese recordar cómo era." Se lamentó "No importa, Potter tendrá una muerte segura. EL único que puede hacer que eso no ocurra es Lucis, y él.. ese día, lo maté casi por completo. Es muy improbable que haya sobrevivido después de eso… _creo_"

-------------------------------------------

"¿Regalo?" Repitió Harry.

"Mmh Sí" Concedió Draco algo incomodo.

Los ojos del moreno se iluminaron infantilmente, mientras saltaba sobre la cama "¿Y que es?" Preguntó casi con desesperación, muerto de la curiosidad.

"Bueno" Titubeó Draco "Es algo que quería darte ese día, el último que nos vimos antes de separarnos… Y, Luego de recibir aquella carta, no pude hacerlo. Y siempre me dije, que algún día tendría la oportunidad… para esto" Dijo entregándole una pequeña cajita de terciopelo rojo.

Harry la tomó sin comprender demasiado. La acarició, era suave.

"Ábrela, Harry" susurró el rubio.

Harry la abrió despacio, casi temeroso de lo que se pudiese encontrar en su interior.

Un… _anillo. _Un precioso anillo dorado con una piedra en su centro, mitad roja, mitad verde.

"¿Draco?" Harry no estaba demasiado seguro lo que ello quería decir, pero el rubio lo interrumpió con la respuesta.

"Harry… quieres… tú. ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?" Dijo de una vez.

El moreno lo miró a los ojos, sopesando su respuesta.

-------------------------------------------

Ya. Para que quede en suspenso para el próximo capitulo, Agradezco realmente los reviews :D ah, y mañana! Se viene el nuevo capitulo de GESTOS así que, estén atentos.

**El capitulo n1 de AMARTE DUELE fue reescrito y subido denuevo, me pareció que estaba bien reescribirlo para darle más calidad y sentido a la historia, asi que leanlo :D y comenten por favor.**

Besos.

Darkita666 (leister)


	9. El Regreso

**Without you I´m Nothing**

_9no Capitulo. Ya decidí que Amarte Duele tendrá 13 o 14 capítulos. Gestos, tendrá 10. Pero Without You Im Nothing, siempre ha sido una sorpresa para mí. Así que dejemos, que el muso me diga, cuando será tiempo de terminar esta historia._

_Darkita666 (Leister)_

_**Reviews:**_

_gabyKinomoto: jajaja ¿y por que celos:D_

_Estefanía: Puede que sí... Puede que no. Con la magia nunca se sabe ;D_

-------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 9: "**El Regreso**"**

_En el capitulo Anterior…_

"_Harry… quieres… tú. ¿quisieras casarte conmigo?" Dijo de una vez._

_El moreno lo miró a los ojos, sopesando su respuesta._

-------------------------------------------

Harry se abrazó al cuerpo del otro muchacho riendo.

"Ahh. Si tan sólo vieras la cara tan adorable que tienes en este momento" Rió incontrolablemente "Claro que quiero. Acepto"

El rubio sorprendido por la respuesta tan espontánea, lo miró y lo besó con profundidad.

"¿Y que fecha crees que sería conveniente, Harry?"

Éste lo miró y le dijo "Perdóname si te molesta, pero me encantaría hacerlo luego de encontrar a tu padre, al verdadero Lucis"

Draco lo miró con detenimiento. "No hay problema, amor"

Se acurrucaron el uno contra el otro, este tiempo, realmente había sido intenso.

-------------------------------------------

Narcisa bufó. Ese maldito hechizo que no podía recordar.

Miró sorprendida cuando un enfermero entró a su habitación, cosa que nunca pasaba.

"Señora Malfoy" Dijo casi solemnemente "Tiene visitas"

Unas pisadas se oyeron tras él, a la vez que un hombre alto, rubio e imponente entraba por la habitación.

Un hombre, que no era precisamente Draco Malfoy.

"¡LUCIS!" Gritó descontrolada.

Si ella no podía recordar el hechizo y él no estaba muerto, todo había fracasado.

Más bien, su vida comenzaba la cuenta atrás.

"Tanto tiempo, querida" Dijo con un tono que a los demás les pareció dulce, mientras que ella pudo perfectamente reconocer el tono despectivo que se escondía tras aquellas palabras.

"¿Fue divertido jugar a ser Lucis?" Preguntó de la manera que se le pregunta a un niño.

Lucis murmuró unas palabras al tiempo que todos caían dormidos, menos él y Narcisa

"¿Qué Demonios?"

"Ven, Narcisa, querida" murmuró mientras la tomaba con brusquedad de la muñeca "Vamos a hacer algunas visitas, para acabar con todo el daño que ya has hecho"

Caminaron fuera del siquiátrico, con Lucis amenazándola con la varita y cogiéndola fuertemente de la muñeca.

La subió a un auto que esperaba afuera al tiempo que le decía al chofer.

"Goyle, vamos"

"Sí Lucis" Dijo con felicidad, mirando la cara de espanto que la mujer puso

-------------------------------------------

Harry comenzó a convulsionar nuevamente. Vomitaba con espasmos, al tiempo que su temperatura subía y subía. Draco estaba histérico sin encontrar nada que lo curara.

Puso paños húmedos sobre su frente y cara, intentando menguar la fiebre que parecía consumir a Harry poco a poco.

"¿Harry?" Preguntó asustado el rubio

Harry no respondió al tiempo que se levantaba rápidamente para vaciar su estomago nuevamente.

Draco de pronto tuvo un deja vú. Sí. Recordaba aún cuando pequeño haber tenido esos síntomas.

Había roto sin querer el florero favorito de su Madre, esta lo había mirado fijamente, y usando su poder mental, lo había dejado enfermo.

Había tenido fiebre y vomito hasta casi morir por días y noches enteras.

Cuando Lucis llegó y se enteró de aquello lo curó con otro contrahechizo, y desde aquel día no se separó jamás de él, para cuidarlo de las perversidades de Narcisa.

No sabía por que, pero quizás eso tenía mucho que ver.

Tomó a Harry con cuidado nuevamente, y lo puso en la cama.

Un ruido de un auto deteniéndose bruscamente lo alarmó. Miró por la ventana y al no ver a nadie volvió su atención a Harry.

Un suave golpear en la puerta lo distrajo y al abrirla, restregó sus ojos para estar seguro de que todo ocurría bien.

"_¿Padre? ¿Madre?"_

Lucis entró "Hijo, debo curar a Harry y a tu madre, rápido no hay tiempo que perder"

Tomó las manos de Harry y Narcisa y las entrelazó.

Puso una mano en la frente de cada uno mientras murmuraba palabras que Draco no alcanzaba a oír.

Harry levito algunos centímetros de la cama, para luego proferir un gemido ahogado.

Mientras que Narcisa se retorcía como si sus entrañas se corroyeran.

Luego de unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Harry estuvo completamente curado, sin fiebre, pero muy débil.

Narcisa seguía con el proceso. Gemía de dolor mientras Lucis seguía murmurando palabras, hasta que algo ocurrió. Un ente maligno comenzó a salir de ella, en forma de sombra oscura. Un demonio. Un verdadero Demonio.

Lucis demoró varios minutos más en extirparlo finalmente del cuerpo de su esposa. Quien se desmayó instantáneamente. El Malfoy mayor la despertó con otro hechizo, mientras Narcisa miraba extrañada.

"¿Dónde Estoy?" Preguntó mientras Draco no entendía nada de lo que sucedía. "Siento como si no supiese donde he estado los últimos 15 o 20 años"

La quijada de Draco se abrió notoriamente. "¿Había convivido con el cuerpo poseído de su madre, toda su vida?"

"Draco", lo llamó su padre "Voy a llevarme a tu madre a Malfoy Mannor, debe descansar, recuerden que siempre serán bienvenidos allá"

Harry y su amado asintieron. Las cosas al fin parecían mejorar.

-------------------------------------------

Esa noche se acostaron temprano, era increíble la cantidad de cosas que podían cambiar en un segundo. Draco de pronto recordó algo.

"Me dijiste que querías casarte conmigo luego de encontrar a Lucis"

Harry rió "¿Qué te parece si vamos a la casa de tus padres mañana? Supongo que tu madre es una mujer muy fuerte, ya se habrá repuesto"

"Sí" Concedió el rubio algo pensativo "Lo que aún no me explico, es que era ese demonio que mi madre tenía dentro"

Harry lo besó, haciendo que sus preocupaciones quedasen olvidadas, se casarían y serian felices por siempre. O al menos, eso esperaban.

-------------------------------------------

Odiaba tener que poseer a Ratas y Serpientes. El cuerpo de Narcisa le había servido por mucho tiempo.

Incluso, para hacerle daño al Goleen Boy, que era lo que más deseaba.

Pero no, Lucis Malfoy no podría vencerlo denuevo. Por que a Lord Voldemort, nadie lo desafiaba de aquella manera, nadie.

Rió macabramente… Antes que su mente comenzara a maquinar nuevos planes.

_Continuará…_

-------------------------------------------

**mmm. Bueno, Capitulo 9. La historia ya va tomando forma, y muchas respuestas van siendo respondidas. ¿Logrará Lord Voldemort su cometido? No lo sabemos, ya que en el capitulo 11 se efectúa la boda de Harry y Draco, luego de contarles en el 10 a los padres de este. O:!! Y ya les adelanté mucho. Así que, mueran de curiosidad.**

**Los quiero**

**Darkita666 (Leister)**


End file.
